The world have changed
by Maden
Summary: Ayant survécu de peu à la noyade après sa défaite contre les pirates, Lord Beckett rencontre une jeune femme qui ne le laisse pas indifférent... Beckett/OC Reviews please ...
1. Chapter 1

** Bon voilà une deuxième histoire**

**Ce coup ci c'est Beckett/OC **

**Rating T donc les moins de 13 ans, faut partir, hein, désolée mais c'est la vie... (elle est dure et tout... lol) **

**Aux autres, bonne lecture et puis... **

**bah rien... lol (- d-e arrête de raconter n'importe quoi , ok ?- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? -Tu gênes... - Ah, désolée...)**

**Persos pas à moi ... (dommage) sauf la ptite Miss Carter qui sort de mon imagination ^^  
**

* * *

Elle était parfaite, d'une beauté sans limite. Lord Cutler Beckett la fixa longuement. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne distinguait plus vraiment le lieu où il était. Un bar, une taverne… Une taverne de Tortuga. Voilà. Et la jeune femme qui lui faisait face était extrêmement belle. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, juste qu'elle lui avait si gentiment offert un peu de compagnie orale.

**Quelques temps plus tôt**

Le soleil venait de disparaître au loin, derrière les navires, derrière les bâtiments, derrière l'océan. Le lord avait passé une mauvaise journée. Tout le monde le croyait fou. Mais, il avait frôlé la mort, alors qui n'en gardait pas des séquelles ? Lorsque Jones était mort et que ce Turner avait pris le commandement du _Hollandais Volant, _tous ses projets avaient basculés. Basculés dans l'irréel, l'irréalisable. Lui, l'homme le plus affluant de la Compagnie des Indes, qui était presque le maître des océans, avait fini repêché comme un vulgaire poisson, transi de froid, déconnecté du monde des vivants, et inconscient. Les pirates avaient gagnés la guerre par abandon de son armada. Tous, alors l'avaient cru fou. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait juste plus la force de lutter, lutter pour obtenir le pouvoir absolu. Son époque était révolu, et il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Très peu de temps pour refaire sa vie, reconstruire les ruines causées par le passé, boucher les trous de son existence. Très peu de temps avant de ne devenir vraiment fou. Pour ça, il lui fallait rencontrer quelqu'un. Une femme. Avec qui il serait prévenant, agréable. Il devait quitter ce masque de froideur avec au moins une personne, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il savait être un être humain. Un être humain pourvu d'un cœur, d'une âme, de sentiments.

Lors d'une halte à Tortuga, il avait quitté l'_Endeavour II _et avait déambulé dans les rues de la ville. Les pirates le reconnaissait, il n'avait pas chercher à se masquer aux yeux des autres. Ils lui crachaient au visage, l'insultaient, ou lâchaient une série de commentaire peu plaisant suivie d'une moue dégoutée. Peu l'importait. Même dans les villes respectables, les gens pensaient de même, traduisant leur dégoût de manière plus subtile et polie.

Il avait donc marché sans cesse, voulant dérouiller chaque partie de son corps, voulant oublier son malheur dans la douleur de l'effort. Et ses pas l'avait conduit naturellement ici, devant cette taverne. Un écriteau décrépi indiquait « _Au Compagnon d'Infortune _». Le destin se moquait de lui, lui aussi. Tant pis. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce mal éclairée, où régnait une forte odeur de rhum, de poudre et de parfum donnant un mélange écœurant.

Il s'approcha du tavernier et lui réserva une chambre. L'_Endeavour II _avait besoin de réparation et resterait amarré au moins durant trois jours. Chose faite, il s'avança jusqu'à une table isolée et plongée dans l'ombre. Les autres clients le dévisageait méchamment. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Les reproches et les moqueries étaient devenus son lot quotidien.

Il commanda une chope de rhum. Il détestait ce breuvage, mais c'était le seul qui lui permettait en seulement quelques gorgées d'être complètement ivre. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Etre ivre, se réveiller le lendemain la tête lourde et pleine de maux. Pour s'endormir rapidement et ne rien se souvenir de la veille. Il avait bu le verre d'un trait, sentant à chaque goulée l'alcool brulant sa gorge, traçant un sillon douloureux dans son estomac. Il lui laissa un arrière goût désagréable mais déjà il ne s'en souciait pas, puisque le breuvage avait noyé son cerveau de ses volutes âcres. Il en voulait encore. Il commanda donc une deuxième choppe, puis une troisième. Lorsque la quatrième s'avança sur sa table, il s'en saisit et voulu la boire lorsqu'une main s'était posé sur la sienne. Le contact était incroyablement doux et chaud.

« Il ne faut pas boire comme cela, vous savez. Vous allez être malade.

Il reposa sa choppe et fut surpris lorsqu'enfin la voix parvint à son esprit alcoolisé. Une voix aigüe et chaleureuse. Une voix de femme.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! gronda Cutler. Si je veux être malade à en mourir, c'est mon problème.

- Oui, c'est cela. Allez donnez-moi ça.

Son ton était sans équivoque. La main de Beckett sans détacha non sans regret et la jeune femme se saisit du verre.

- Merci, sourit-elle. Elle s'assit en face du lord et posa la boisson près d'elle. Etirant ses coudes, elle renversa _malencontreusement _le liquide.

- Oh, ce que je suis maladroite… souffla-t-elle, un sourire sournois au lèvres.

- Cessez votre comédie… je n'y crois pas un instant…

- Très bien. Cela vaut mieux. Veuillez m'excusez Milord, mais cette boisson de vous convient nullement. »

Cutler releva plus largement le visage et dévisagea son interlocutrice. De jolis yeux aigue-marine, de long cheveux cendrés que le vent avait ébouriffés et une peau de pêche. Une silhouette élancée avec quelques rondeurs. Se dévisagea mutuellement, son flegme anglais reprit le dessus et il détourna son regard. La jeune femme eut un sourire qu'il ne vit pas. Il la trouva splendide. Comme si les éléments c'étaient concertés avant de donner naissance à pareil beauté. Elle était parfaite, d'une beauté sans limite. Lord Cutler Beckett la fixa longuement de nouveau. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne distinguait plus vraiment le lieu où il était. Un bar, une taverne… Une taverne de Tortuga. Voilà. Et la jeune femme qui lui faisait face était extrêmement belle. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, juste qu'elle lui avait si gentiment offert un peu de compagnie orale.

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ?

- Cristal Carter.

Elle avait un joli accent français bien que son anglais fut irréprochable.

- Ce n'est guère un nom courant… Cristal, répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Une douceur qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

- Ma mère aime l'originalité, se justifia-t-elle. Mais puis-je connaître le votre ?

La question arracha un haussement de sourcil surprit au trentenaire. Elle ne le connaissait pas ? Mieux valait taire son identité.

- Euh… Norrington, James Norrington. »

Le nom de son ex-Amiral était le premier à lui être venu à l'esprit.

Elle lui sourit encore.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir devisé avec la jeune femme, Beckett se leva. Il chancela un instant, avant de s'effondrer sur la table.

« Désirez-vous de l'aide, Milord ? Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre.

- Je… je veux bien.

Il ravala sa gêne. Il avait tant bu que le voilà obligé de se faire escorter d'une catin de six ans sa cadette jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà mon premier chapitre ^^**

**Voui, après Norrie je m'attaque à ce cher Cutler =)**

**Ah, ce que je les aime tout les deux ^^**

**Surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire sur eux... donc, j'ai le champ libre *w***

**And... euh ... Reviews please... ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^ **

**Passage un peu plus sexuellement marqué, mais bon je juge que passé 13 ans, on peut lire donc... si je me trompe arrêtez-moi **

* * *

Il poussa la porte, ce qui plongea la chambre dans le noir. Cutler devait bien avoir quelques bougies à disposition mais il ne prit pas la peine les allumer. Il regardait Cristal avec avidité. Il voulait d'elle. De son côté, la jeune femme avait peur de comprendre. Pour quoi la prenait-il ? Elle se recula à mesure qu'elle le sentait se rapprochait d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le mur. Le lord s'avança et retint ses poignets avec force. La chaleur qui s'étendait dans chacun de ses membres la fit frémir. L'homme abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes, durement, sans la moindre hésitation. Ses lèvres capturaient les siennes, sa langue chassait la sienne. Cristal se sentait mal. Il commença à lui ôter sa robe. Elle se débattit un instant, en vain. Sa poigne était forte, et telle que si elle cherchait à trop gesticuler, il pourrait lui briser les poignets. Il était ivre, elle le sentait bien. La robe fit un bruit de dentelle froissée en tombant sur le sol. Puis, il entreprit de défaire les lacets de son corset. Lorsqu'il interrompait leur baiser, Cristal espérait toujours qu'il se reprenne, s'excuse même et la laisse partir. Mais il se contentait de reprendre sa respiration et de revenir contre sa bouche. Etrangement, ce contact ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle sentit sa main quitter son corset et la jeune femme entendit nettement le bruit d'une poche qu'on fouille. Le trentenaire la regarda un instant, distinguant ses traits dans le faible rayon de la lune. Ses lèvres d'un rouge sang était d'une tentation divine. Il déposa ce qu'il avait au creux de la main dans celle si délicate de la jeune femme. Elle palpa les objets ronds du bout des doigts. Des pièces. Son cœur eut des ratés et elle laissa la monnaie tomber sur le sol. Le bruit qui succéda à leur chute arrêta Beckett dans son entreprise.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- C'est que… je… je ne suis pas une catin, Milord… bégaya-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi être venue à moi, dans ce cas ?

- Vous buviez beaucoup trop. Et là, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes encore sous l'influence de l'alcool.

- Je ne vous permet pas. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, coupant court à ses gémissements.

Enfin le corset tomba à son tour. Il observa les seins de la jeune femme. Ronds et délicieusement blancs. Il voulait les embrasser, pour connaître leur goût, leur texture. Le Lord promena sa main libre sur ses rondeurs. Elle gémit. Il pinça leur extrémités devenues dures et entendit Cristal haleter. Il approcha alors ses lèvres, les effleurant. Cristal avait terriblement chaud et se sentait extrêmement mal. Cet homme allait la dépuceler cette nuit, sans qu'elle soit consentante. Sa langue humide traçait maintenant des sillons le long de sa peau. Il s'apprêtait à approfondir le contact entre sa langue et le corps de la femme lorsqu'une goutte d'eau glissa le long de la peau blanche. Il releva le visage et constata, surpris, que Cristal pleurait. Il s'éloigna doucement et s'étonna d'essuyer une larme de la jeune femme.

« J'ai été trop loin, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle opina.

- Excusez-moi… l'alcool m'a aveuglé.

Il n'en croyait pas ses paroles. Lui, Lord Beckett, était en train de s'excuser devant une catin ? Non, elle n'en était pas une, elle l'avait démenti. Et puis, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle était encore vierge. Se reprendre, il devait se reprendre...

Il lui lança un regard froid, retrouvant sa contenance.

- Sachez que Lord Beckett obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, passant la pointe de sa langue sur son lobe.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration. Enfin, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Lord Beckett », il lui avait révéler sa véritable identité… « Quel idiot » songea-t-il.

Le regard aigue-marine de la jeune femme se fit ardent et croisa celui d'orage du Lord.

- Lord… Beckett… vous m'avez menti… vous… êtes le plus grand tueur de pirates de notre… époque…, haleta-t-elle, recouvrant son souffle avec lenteur. De toutes manières, il me semblait bien que James Norrington était un amiral…

La colère a rendait plus belle que jamais. Rien qu'à la voir sous la pâle lumière de la lune, les yeux luminescents de rage, les joues mouillées de larmes, il la désirait. Et l'alcool n'y était pour rien.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Ne criez pas ! Vous allez repartir, rassurez-vous… je ne vous toucherais pas… Mais rhabillez avant…

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Les yeux d'un bleu froid du Lord la regardèrent avec envie et déception. Il laissait repartir une bonne occasion de se divertir. Mais elle n'était pas catin et il n'avait aucun droit sur elle… Il la retrouverait le moment venu.

Elle quitta la pièce en silence, ne jetant pas le moindre regard au lord. Elle devrait le détester. Mais au fond d'elle-même, fond qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir, elle se sentait attirée par cet homme à la bouche si suave et aux mains si expertes. Par cet homme qui n'était autre que Lord Beckett.

* * *

Cristal ne savait pas où dormir. Elle n'avait pas songé à réserver de chambre. Elle s'assit donc dans un coin de rue, tremblotant sous le froid hivernal.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Cutler ne savait pas. L'alcool l'avait abruti. Il avait désirer la jeune femme comme il n'avait jamais désirer personne, et ça juste d'un simple regard. De sa fenêtre, il l'avait discerner quittant l'auberge. Sans doute n'avait-elle nulle part où aller. Se jugeant apte à marcher, il prit sa veste et s'engagea hors de la taverne. Le rhum le faisait encore chanceler mais il tint bon. Il arpenta les rues, se perdit et commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il la vit, recroquevillée dans un recoin.

* * *

Cristal se sentait faible. Le froid la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Elle avait sentit le regard inquisiteur du lord dans son dos lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté et avait songé un court instant qu'il chercherait à la rejoindre. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? S'il la rejoignait, il abuserait d'elle comme précédemment. Soudainement un bruit de pas retenti derrière elle, accompagné d'une respiration saccadée. Son cœur se serra. De joie ou de peur ?

* * *

**J'espere que ca vous à plut ^^**

**Reviews, hein ? je vous force pas lol**

**Chapitre 3 à venir  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett attendait, à quelques pas seulement de la jeune femme. Il se trouvait stupide à hésiter ainsi mais il savait très bien qu'une approche direct la ferait fuir immédiatement. Il se décida finalement lorsqu'il l'entendit claquer des dents et la vit greloter. Il passa donc devant elle et, sans un regard, lui tendit sa veste. Elle la prit, une lueur reconnaissante dans les yeux. Elle l'enfila et murmura un "merci" quasi inaudible. Il tourna la tête vers elle et s'autorisa un maigre sourire, puis dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la rue vide. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Le silence était lourd, irrésistible. Après un long instant d'hésitation, Cristal se leva et commença à s'éloigner. La main de Cutler la rattrapa alors mais la jeune femme se dégagea de son emprise, brusquement avec un cri de surprise.

"Attendez… je voulais vous demander… Savez-vous où dormir ? Si non, prenez ma chambre, je vous dois bien ça. Je ne vous suivrai pas, bien entendu.

Cristal en resta interdite. Elle se retourna et dévisagea l'homme. Elle lut dans ses yeux une détresse immense et une douleur incontrôlée. Elle se surprit à prendre l'homme en pitié, malgré ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, sans ciller. Puis Cristal se rapprocha de l'homme, qu'elle dépassait d'une bonne tête et posa une main sur sa joue.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux accepter. J'ai déjà une chambre voyez-vous. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Mais avant de partir, il faut que je vous dise. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu, ce que vous avez enduré. Mais ce n'est pas en vous conduisant comme vous l'avez fait avec moi que les choses s'amélioreront pour vous. Comportez vous en homme raisonnable. Cessez de ressasser votre douleur et votre rancune. Ne buvez plus à tort. Ce monde n'est plus le vôtre, sachez-le. Pour continuer à vivre en paix, vous devez changer sans quoi rien ne sera plus jamais possible. Réfléchissez-y d'accord ?"

Cutler, médusé, se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Cristal lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'enfoncer dans la brume qui couvrait maintenant la rue. Le Lord rentra à l'auberge, les paroles de Cristal tournant encore dans sa tête, inlassablement. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il se coucha, ne comprenant pas toujours pas. Il ne s'endormit que très tardivement et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec le lever du soleil. Une certitude l'avait gagné durant la nuit. Il n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde. Il avait suffisamment fait. Il se leva sans hâte et descendit. Bien que l'heure était hâtive, la taverne était déjà à moitié remplie. Le passage du Lord fut suivit de quelques sifflements. Il sortit dans la rue, le vent l'accueillant à coup de bourrasques givrées. Il regagna son navire rapidement et entra dans celui-ci, prenant la direction de sa cabine. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et prit ensuite du papier, une plume et de l'encre. Il rédigea rapidement une lettre qu'il cacheta de son sceau. Il fit chemin inverse et rejoignit de nouveau la taverne. La chaleur de l'habitacle le surprit. Il s'approcha de l'aubergiste qui le fixait d'un air mauvais. Il lui tendit la lettre et lui dit :

"Donnez-la à la jeune femme qui c'est assise à mes côtés hier soir, je vous prie.

- Son nom ?

- Cristal.

- Je lui ferai passer.

- Merci."

Il déposa ensuite quelques pièces de monnaies sur le comptoir puis sortit de nouveau, sans huées cette fois. Une fois de plus, il refit le chemin jusqu'au port. Il jaugea du regard l'eau froide qui croupissait quelques mètres plus bas. Il attendit longtemps ainsi, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement. La foule finit par emplir la place puisqu'un marché itinérant s'y était installé. Au milieu du brouhaha, certaines personnes remarquèrent le Lord penché au-dessus des flots. Il les regarda puis, prenant une large inspiration, se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Le froid le toucha jusqu'aux os et l'engourdissait. Il entendit faiblement quelques cris horrifiés et moqueurs. Il avait réussi à atteindre son but. Cristal avait raison : Cutler Beckett n'était pas fait pour être encore de ce monde.

**XxxxxX**

Le soleil avait commencé à faire fondre les amas de neige de la ville. Cristal marcha jusqu'au "Compagnon d'Infortune" d'un pas rapide et alerte. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle tentait de se raisonner. Le Lord n'avait pas sauté à l'eau ce matin même, devant des milliers d'yeux. Ils avaient dû se tromper, ce n'était pas lui. Elle courait maintenant, la veste de Beckett serrée contre elle. Et si c'était son discours qui l'avait poussé au suicide ? Oh non, elle ne voulait même pas y songer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Non, il n'était pas mort. Elle allait pousser la porte de sa chambre, il lui ouvrirait et serait sûrement surpris de la voir mais ce serait tout. Il était en vie ! Elle entra dans la taverne et se dirigeait vers les escaliers lorsque l'aubergiste la héla.

"Vous êtes Cristal ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tenez, un homme m'a donné ça pour vous hier. Paraît que vous lui avez tenu compagnie l'autre soir. Je sais pas comment vous avez pu faire ça. Honnêtement, cet homme était une belle enflure.

Elle le regarda, outrée.

- Je n'ai pas passée la nuit avec lui. Donnez-moi cette lettre maintenant.

L'aubergiste la lui tendit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je vous comprends pas. Pourquoi une catin voudrait-elle soigner sa réputation ? Vous avez couché avec, il y a pas à discuter.

La jeune femme sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Elle se retint de gifler l'aubergiste, qui la narguait maintenant du regard. Furieuse, elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et tourna les talons, sans un regard en arrière. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la vérité. S'il lui avait laissé une lettre, c'était pour une bonne raison. Peut-être pour lui annoncer sa mort. Non, il n'était pas mort. Elle poussa alors la porte du pied, timidement. La pièce était vide, déserte. Pas âme qui vive. Elle s'assit prudemment sur le lit, au bord de l'effondrement. Alors, ils avaient raison. Le Lord était mort. Elle ouvrit tout de même la lettre, espérant au fond d'elle que celle-ci serait porteuse de bonnes nouvelles. Elle la lut, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, jaillissant de ses yeux avec une force douloureuse.

_"Mademoiselle Cristal, vous aviez raison. Ce monde n'est plus le mien, je n'y suis pas à ma place. Alors, je vais partir. J'ai remis cette lettre à l'aubergiste pour qu'il vous la confie par la suite. Peut-être serez-vous outragée par cette lettre et je vous comprendrais. Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pris cette décision, ne vous en voulez pas à vous non plus. Ce n'est pas votre parole qui m'a conduit là où je suis actuellement. Ce fut au contraire une série de mots libérateurs et bien venus. Sincèrement, je vous en remercie. Sans vous, j'errerai encore, sans but. Cutler Beckett est mort et cela marque le début d'une nouvelle ère pour vous tous. Encore merci."_

Elle essuya négligemment quelques larmes avant de chiffonner la lettre entre ses doigts. Elle se releva, fébrile et quitta l'auberge, tentant en vain de paraitre digne face aux moqueries qui fusèrent sur son chemin.

Elle rentra chez elle, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et pleura de tout son soûl. Il était mort.

**XxxxxX**

Voilà le troisième chapitre, enfin... et après très longtemps d'attente. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, lecteurs. Cette fiction était tombée dans l'oubli mais je l'ai reprise pour vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (plus qu'un épilogue) mais vous ne devez pas en attendre grand chose _


	4. Epilogue

L'été était beau, le soleil d'une chaleur accablante. Cristal n'avait jamais supporté les belles saisons passées au Caraïbes. Elle se promenait le long du port, bénéficiant ainsi de la mince humidité provenant de l'eau. Elle guettait à travers les remous clairs. Depuis la mort du Lord, elle avait pris l'habitude de se promener ici, fouillant du regard le fond de l'eau. Elle espérait le voir en sortir, en vie. C'était devenu son obsession. Elle se sentait coupable de sa mort, tellement coupable. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle vienne ici, se recueillant. Elle tentait de faire son deuil mais elle s'enlisait dans sa folie. Elle s'aventurait de plus en plus loin, marchant sur les pavés escarpés. Elle se mit à courir, jouant avec sa vie. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle l'avait tué, elle le méritait. Elle se tordit alors la cheville, cilla un instant au dessus du vide avant de tomber, s'étalant sur le sol brûlant. Mince, elle aurait préféré tomber dans l'eau… Elle s'épousseta, se redressant lentement. Elle se rendit ensuite compte de la présence ombrageuse d'un homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda. Il était plutôt petit et elle voyait dans ses traits ceux du Lord. Elle retint son souffle, pensant lui faire face à lui, le fantôme de celui qu'elle avait tué.

"Lord Beckett ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Dieu merci, non !

- Oh. Dommage, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme lui tendait maintenant une main amicale. Cristal s'en saisit et se releva.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- De rien mademoiselle…

- Cristal, je m'appelle Cristal. Et vous ?

- Edward Enfield.

Cristal voyait dans sa voix et ses manières celles du Lord. Elle en était presque pétrifiée.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Avec cette chaleur, je me ferais un plaisir de vous offrir un rafraîchissement…

- Euh, je ne dis pas non.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la taverne que Cristal connaissait si bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Cristal frémit lorsqu'elle reconnut la table. Celle où elle avait rencontré Beckett pour la première fois.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Cristal trouva la compagnie de Edward des plus appréciables. A un moment, elle le lui fit remarquer et celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

- Je vous avez dit que vous aviez raison. Cutler Beckett n'avait plus sa place ici."

**XxxxxX**

Voilà voilà, cette fanfiction est terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et je remercie tout ceux qui l'ont suivie et a qui, j'ai malheureusement, fait faux bond D:

C'est donc la fin et encore merci ! o/


End file.
